


Daydream

by ChickadeeChick



Series: Care/Daydream [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa's POV in a moment from the 2008 U.S. Open Kids' Day. Companion fic to "Care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the photo at the bottom.

Rafa almost snorted his laughter at Roger’s joke, although he wasn’t sure if he was laughing at the joke itself or the fact that it was Roger who had actually said it.  And it was a perfect opportunity to lean against Roger, a great excuse to snake his arm around the Swiss’s shoulder to his back.  
  
Truth was, this was the highlight of Rafa’s day, just being with Roger, joking around, hitting some tennis balls, even if it was part of a publicity thing.  Relaxed.  Carefree.  Happy.  Almost normal.  Like they could be two friends just hanging out. The thought made Rafa’s heart twist.  Maybe they could be two friends-turned-lovers enjoying a morning of sport before going back inside to make love for the second time before the sun reached its zenith.    
  
Ah, yes, Rafa liked the latter daydream better.  He just hoped Roger didn’t ask why he was blushing.

 


End file.
